


Beautifully Broken

by howl_at_that_moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howl_at_that_moon/pseuds/howl_at_that_moon
Summary: AU after Season 12.  It's been five years since the tear in time was closed, and Dean and Co. find themselves retired in a home of their own.  One night, someone Dean thought to be dead shows up in his bedroom, and he completely surrenders himself, like always.





	Beautifully Broken

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Contains Dom/sub, explicit language

Dean sat down on his bed - his soft, comfortable king-sized bed.  He had honestly never thought he’d be able to say he had anything close to it – ever.  And it’d been his now for three years.  The house was just as surprising.  He and Sam had been too busy dealing with Lucifer’s offspring to notice much what Cas had been up to. It was only once they made the decision to retire that they realized he’d been busy securing a real estate deal behind their backs.

 

It was still quite curious how Castiel, who still didn’t have the best people skills, had managed to buy a house.  He swore he didn’t use any angelic magic, and once he met the realtor, Dean understood. She was practically salivating over Cas, who seemed quite oblivious.  It was perfectly clear that she probably would’ve done anything for him.  Too bad she had no chance.  Most angels didn’t really do that kind of thing.  Cas was a bit different from most angels; but even so, she didn’t have the right parts for Castiel to take an interest. 

 

_Boy, do I know that._

So, thanks to the excellent deal, he, Sam, and Cas lived in a three-bedroom ranch-style house in Kansas.  At first, they had warded the hell out of the thing.  Their  decision to retire didn’t mean that all the bad things would just stop trying to kill them, and like it or not, they dealt with those bad things a few times that first year.  Eventually, though, they were left in peace. They took the warding down the previous year, only leaving an alarm in place in case something tried to get in.  It hadn’t gone off once. 

 

Dean sighed and stretched a bit, the muscles in his back and arms were tight, making him all the more tired.  _And I was promised a night of peace, finally._  Now, tired meant pajamas instead of sleeping in your jeans, and it was one of those things he had really grown to love.  It had seemed strange at first, but now even the thought of sleeping in denim just made him uncomfortable.

 

“Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean whipped his head around and stared.  He was completely unarmed.  “Crowley?”  Confused, he wondered if he was dreaming, but it became clear that he wasn’t when he could feel the air around him shift. 

 

 _Wait… the alarm didn’t go off.  Was it done wrong?  And… Crowley’s dead._  

 

A chill went down his spine, and he tried to remember if he had anything in his room to defend himself.

 

“In the flesh.”  Crowley smiled.  “Oh, and you needn’t bother looking; you’ve no weapons at hand, I’m obviously not dead, and your alarm system is so pitiful, I dismantled it in seconds.”

 

“I… I saw you die!”  It was a shock to the system.  Five years ago, he had watched as Crowley sacrificed himself to close a tear in reality.  One where Lucifer was permanently trapped.  He had seen Crowley do something he never thought he would.

 

“Ah… yes.  You did.  But you see, you forget that yours truly always has a contingency plan.  Not to say I also still had a few demons loyal to me.  I had to wait, of course, but what’s four years when you have an eternity?  Besides, I quite like my new job.”

 

Dean studied the demon standing in front of him; it was definitely Crowley.  There was absolutely no doubt in his mind.  He was still quite wary, though.  Crowley had always had a twisted relationship with them in the past, as it served his best interest, and they had been fairly sure he wouldn’t harm them then.  They weren’t completely stupid though.  Now, however, was a different story.  Crowley was standing in his bedroom where he had nothing to defend himself with, and there was no reason for the demon to let him live. 

 

 _Wait_ …

 

“Four years?  It’s been five.”

 

He watched as Crowley gave him a wicked grin.  “Noticed that, did you?  This last year I was a bit… preoccupied.  Speaking of, how’s it been living with Sam and Castiel lately?”

 

Crowley’s grin became wider.  Dean froze.  His mind shuffled through all the debauchery, the loss of control.  Him, Sam, and Cas.  All the time.  Just thinking about it made him flush with heat that quickly pooled in his stomach.  He suddenly wasn’t tired anymore.  All he wanted was –

 

“Yes, what do you want, Dean?  It seems you’ve enjoyed this last year with them.  Was it always you who gave up control?”  Crowley’s eyes glowed.  “Of course it was.  It’s always been that way.  You can thank me for that, Squirrel.  This completely depraved lifestyle you’ve been living is all because of me.”  Dean stared, his mind working overtime.  “You see, my new job is basically a free pass to suggest weak souls turn towards the sins of the flesh.  It’s quite enjoyable to watch them fall.  Your situation needed a bit more than suggestion, but since we were all such good friends…”  Another smile.  “So, I ask again… what… do… you… want?”

 

The heat intensified as a scene from long ago flashed into his mind, and he couldn’t keep the moan from escaping his lips.  Closing his eyes, he remembered it so clearly.  And then another time, and another, all the things they’d done.  “Oh, God.”  The memories were piling up one on top of another until he couldn’t think of anything else and ended up falling to his knees and leaning into the touch on his cheek.  Oh, he so wanted… so much.

 

“I see you’re remembering some of our old times.  Those were fun, weren’t they?  Which one is your favorite, Dean?  When I would tie you up and leave you helpless as I kept whispering filthy things into your ear?” 

 

Dean responded with another moan.  There was no way he could say a thing right now.  “Or was it those times I made you choke around my cock, gagging on it the whole time?”  Dean shook with pleasure and leaned forward, searching for some contact.  “Or perhaps it was those times I fucked you and made it feel like you were fucking yourself?  You used to fall apart so easily when I did that.  Oh, and how I loved watching you break when you were completely at my mercy.”

 

Dean couldn’t open his eyes, but he felt it when Crowley roughly stroked his cock through the jeans he still had on.  “Please...” he begged.  He needed this so bad.  He needed to fall apart in a way that only Crowley knew how to make him do.  He whined when the hand was taken away, one particular time suddenly clear in his mind.  Hours of pure, sweet torture.

 

“Oh?  That one?  You want to be tied up, don’t you, Dean?” He just moaned in reply.  “You want me to spend hours licking, sucking, fucking you, not letting you come until I want you to?  If at all?” Dean could feel the heat shift as Crowley walked a circle around him.  “It might not be the memory I would’ve chosen, but I’d be quite pleased to oblige.  So?”

 

“Please…”

 

That was all Crowley needed to hear. Before he knew it, Dean was naked on his bed.  He was tied up, so he couldn’t move, with a ball gag in place.  He felt so exposed and vulnerable, and that just made him throb harder.  Moaning, he waited for the first touch, and when he was suddenly impaled on Crowley’s cock, pleasure spiked behind his eyes and he just lay there and took it, took everything.

 

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun.”

 

*****

 

He was wrecked.  He felt the dried tears of frustration from when Crowley just kept ghosting his hand over him, not letting him come, even though he was a second away from the edge.  His muscles ached in such a good way as he felt Crowley untying him.  He knew the demon could snap his fingers and all the rope would just disappear, but he also knew Crowley loved untying him slowly, as his touch became gentle and soothing.  Pretty soon, he was completely untied and all that was left was the ball gag.

 

“You’re so beautiful when I break you.” 

 

Loving hands wiped away the dried tears, and he heard the click as the last of his bonds were taken away.  He kept his eyes closed and breathed in deeply, letting his aching muscles relax.  He knew Crowley was still there… he always stayed for a bit.  He also knew Crowley was still impeccably dressed, not a spot of dirt or lint on him.  He felt hands on his chest, followed by a wet washcloth being run over his whole body.  Dean just lay there and enjoyed as he was wiped down.  Sleep could’ve easily overtaken him, but he craved the tender touch after hours of being used.  He felt the washcloth being taken away and the tender kiss placed on his forehead.

 

Dean felt like he did years earlier, when he was with Crowley.  He felt completely loved.  He knew people would have never understood, and when they weren’t in the bed, their animosity toward each other was quite clear.  He listened as Crowley opened one of the drawers, and then felt soft material laid on his stomach.

 

Dean’s ear tingled as he felt breath against his ear.  “See you tonight, Dean.”

 

He knew the instant that Crowley left, because he immediately felt alone.  That’s the one thing that made his heart ache.  He didn’t ever care what Crowley was in these times, and the need to be wrapped up in loving arms was never an option… only a dream.  So, when he felt the air shift again, he was confused, but didn’t open his eyes.  He didn’t care what happened to him right now, he was still reliving the tender touches that were so precious to him.  When he felt a weight on the bed and another naked body lying beside him, he didn’t flinch.  And when he was wrapped up in the loving arms he always dreamed about, he finally let sleep take him. 

_Thank you._


End file.
